just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elizabeth Georgeos/My Little Childhood - One Love Manchester - Set List
1. The Beat Boys - I Want You To Freak 2. Ghostbusters - Work From Home 3. Loli & Elvis - Mayores 4. The Beat Boys - Man Like Me 5. Drix and Ozzy - Thrift Shop 6. Loli - Hide and Seek (Whatcha Say) 7. Steven and Wallace - DJ Got Us Falling In Love 8. The Beat Boys & Lindsay - Where is The Love? 9. Mane 6 - Flawless (An MLP Song) 10. Moe and Rooney - Sin Pijamas 11. The Beat Boys - Bubble Butt 12. Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie - Baby by Clean Bandit 13. Brick - Sweet Sensation by Flo Rida 14. Rockstar Cookie - Rockstar by Post Malone 15. The Beat Boys - El Clavo 16. Harold, Alejandro, Leshawna, Duncan and Spud - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Remix) 17. The Pink Ladies - Crazy by Gnarls Barkley 18. Rarity - Fashion by Lady GaGa 19. Drix and Ozzy - Mi Gente 20. The Beat Boys - Ice Ice Baby 21. Moe - Stitches by Shawn Mendes 22. Peter Venkman - Treat You Better 23. DeeDee - 2002 by Anne Marie 24. Chop Socky Chooks - Post To Be 25. Loli - The Next Episode 26. The Beat Boys - Drop It Like It's Hot 27. Mia - Mine by Bazzi 28. The Pink Ladies - Dimelo by Rak-Su 29. Hector Cruz - Mia by Drake 30. Grace Delaney (of Criminal Case) - F-R-I-E-N-D-S by Marshmello 31. Moe - Temperature by Sean Paul 32. Lola and Bugs - Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato 33. Moe & Chick P - Meant To Be 34. Ozzy - All Cried Out by Blonde 35. Chuckie Chan - Hotline Bling by Drake 36. Rockstar Cookie and Boarder Cookie - Jackie Chan by Tiesto 37. The Beat Boys - Don't Drop That Thun Thun 38. K.O. Joe - Drive By by Train 39. Chick P - Bodak Yellow by Cardi B 40. Loli & Chick P - Wop by J. Dash 41. Pearl - Sweet But Psycho 42. The Beat Boys & Kali - Power (Armin Van Buuren Remix) 43. Garnet - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) 44. Moe & Kali - Hurt Somebody 45. Drix - Shotgun by George Ezra 46. Rooney - Lonely No More by Rob Thomas 47. Ash - Hey Soul Sister 48. Loli - Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato 49. Katie and Sadie - Side to Side 50. Loli ft. Mike Flood, Moe & Harold - Numba 1 (Tide is High) 51. David Jones (of Criminal Case) - Fragile by Sting 52. The Pink Ladies - Ride by Twenty One Pilots 53. Aisha & Justin - 1999 by Charli XCX & Troye Sivan 54. Beat Boys - Call The Police 55. Aisha - Aïcha by Cheb Khaled 56. Lars - Livin La Vida Loca 57. Foz - Young Dumb and Broke 58. Trent - Pompeii by Bastille 59. Xuli - Rise by Jonas Blue 60. Gingerbrave and Gingerbright - Finesse 61. Harold - High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco 62. Misty, Dawn and May - Survivor by Destiny's Child 63. The Beat Boys - 1-800-273-8255 by Logic 64. Kyan - Can't Hold Us 65. The Drama Brothers - Fake Love by BTS 66. The Pink Ladies - Mic Drop by BTS 67. Ubercorn - That's The Way (I Like It) 68. The Beat Boys - Beats To The Rhyme by Run DMC 69. David Jones (of Criminal Case) - Lucid Dreams/Shape of My Heart (Mashup) 70. The Beat Boys - Lightning by Little Mix 71. Moe & Rooney - Échame La Culpa 72. Loli - Under Pressure 73. Sparkling Cookie - That's What I Like 74. The Beat Boys - 2 Legit 2 Quit 75. Mia & Loli - Closer by The Chainsmokers 76. Moe & Loli - Twerk It Like Miley 77. Rooney - Hey There Delilah 78. KO Joe - Nice For What 79. Chick P - Money by Cardi B 80. Drix - I Like It by Cardi B 81. Ozzy & Musa - Hurtin' Me by Stefflon Don & French Montana 82. Moe - Just Don't Give A... by Eminem 83. The Beat Boys - Thinking Out Loud 84. Raymond Stantz and Tecna - Done For Me by Charlie Puth 85. Kali - Damn You (clean version of F**k You) by Lily Allen 86. Stella & Ozzy - See You Again by Wiz Khalifa 87. The Beat Boys - Animals by Maroon 5 88. Loli - Taste by Tyga 89. Justin - Play Hard by David Guetta 90. Harold & Moe - Twerk by City Girls 91. Mia - Don't Be So Shy by Imany 92. Moe & K.O. Joe - Freaky Friday 93. Scrooge - Money on My Mind by Sam Smith 94. The Beat Boys - BO$$ by Fifth Harmony 95. Ghostbusters - Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony 96. The Drama Brothers - Down by Fifth Harmony 97. Rooney & Moe - Strip That Down 98. Twilight Sparkle - Magic by B.O.B 99. Loli - Move by Ludacris 100. The Beat Boys - Black Magic by Little Mix 101. Grace (of Criminal Case) - 99 Problems by Jay Z 102. Sparkling Cookie - Beautiful Now by Jon Bellion 103. Loli ft. The Beat Boys - Basketball by Bow Wow 104. Flora - Dirty Bass by Far East Movement 105. Kali - Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J 106. Tako, Wasabi & Ikura - Felices Los 4 by Maluma 107. Kali, Loli, Elvis and Rooney - Dura 108. Maguro & Kani - Watch Out for This (Bumaye) 109. Bloom - Bloom by Troye Sivan 110. Drix - All Of Me 111. The Pink Ladies - El Préstamo by Maluma 112. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse - Love Lies 113. Aisha - Avicii Megamix (Without You/Lonely Together/Hey Brother/Waiting For Love/Levels) 114. Elvis and Mike - Familiar 115. Sam - Never Gonna Give You Up 116. Ozzy - Booty Me Down by Kstylis 117. Rockstar Cookie and Kiwi Cookie - Congratulations 118. Steven Universe - I Feel It Coming 119. Stella - Esketit by Lil Pump 120. The Beat Boys - Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC Bonus/121. The Beat Boys and all other characters - I Want You To Freak (Zedd Remix) Category:Blog posts